CHANGE
by ALL OUT TOMBOY
Summary: After Chicago Optimus finds out hes is not the last Primes... and that an old friends is waiting for him form the new beloved body guard and family friend of the Lennox's.
1. Chapter 1

**OK So this is my first fanfiction… so please don't blog me with bad reviews…**

**Disclaimer : Sadly I don't own Transformers…. Only my OCs' .**

**Time: **2 Month after Chicago battle

**Place:** Nest Base Washington D.C.

It was around dusk, most base personal where either going off or on shift. The base had been repaired from the damage it had taking from the late Sentinel Prime. The world Goverments had all agreed to let the Autobots stay on Earth forever…. Since they where all in debt to the Autobots staying to defend their world from the Decepticons.

Most of the Autobots were heading to their parking spaces to recharge for the night… while one Autobot.. their leader Optimus Prime (who just had his right arm reattached.)was standing look at the tombs of his fallen Autobots, Ironhide, Que, and Jazz… who's remains where stored in the basement. He was shocked, saddened… and alone… Optimus often wondered what would've been IF Sentinel hadn't betrayed them. But now it would be a mystery. He was also thinking how lil' Annabelle Lennox, Wills Daughter was taking 'Hide's death… he knew she had a knew guardian… a 23 year old female body guard who's real name was only known to the Lennox family… and the government. She about 5'6, Blonde hair, well built, and she had the most beautiful Golden Brown eye he ever saw. Most of the time people would see her in blue jeans brown combat boots a tank top of any color and a black leather jacket with matching black finger gloves .She'd also be wearing a gold Autobot symbol . No one knew where she got the necklace, but Optimus only knew her by her code name/nickname Wixwi.

Wixwi was around to protect 'Belle while her dad was at work… since her mom died from cancer a little before the Chicago battle. As of now Annabelle and Will where having Daddy Daughter time. Meaning Wixwi was off duty and was walking around the base to get more Familiar with it… til' she found Optimus in the Basement with his fallen soldiers. She'd talked to him a few times , and every time she talk to him he became more and more familiar but she couldn't figure where.

"Oh, excuse me Optimus.. I didn't know you were down hear." Wixwi said..

"Hello Wixwi, I see your off duty, so how has your day been?" Optimus replied

"Oh its been fine Optimus I see your up late … shouldn't you be getting to recharge? Like every other bot of yours?"

"I should but I thought I'd come see… my fallen men before I recharge.. ah Wixwi I don't mean to query you but where did you get your necklace… the one your wearing with the Autobot crest on it?" Optimus questioned.

"Well Ops..(the nickname she often called Optimus) .. I-..-I got it from an old friend of mine… who… " Wixwi was at loss of words to tell Ops… *sigh* " Your probably not going to believe this but I got it from a wise old Autobot… I found his ship crashed inside a mountain cave back home and I befriended him before I got offered a job body guarding Annabelle for Will… since the Lennoxs were close Family friends of mine before I lost most of my family.."

Optimus knew Wixwi had a rough past… but he didn't know everything about her… most people didn't know about her past which to most of them seemed dark. But the was one of the many similarities' between Wixwi and Optimus .

" I see…. But do you mind telling me which Autobot you met… or did they not tell you their name…?"Ops said , but he thought _" Please let me know if their alive still and where they are"_

"Well Ops… he said his name was Alpha Trion… and you at least he know he gave me more then just this autobot symbol… he gave me a message for you… that your not the last prime." Wixwi replied with serious.

"Alpha Trion … my old friend… but did he say who was the other prime that's alive..?"

"*sigh* Again you night not believe this but Optimus Prime… I'm the other prime- but please just still call me Wixwi.. and I apologize for not telling you sooner I..I just wanted to make sure I told you first and alone… and if you want proof that I am a prime I will show you."

Then Wixwi took off her jacket and finger gloves and she staring speaking the Language of the Primes… a language only Optimus and Alpha Trion would be able to understand. As Wixwi was talking she started to glow energon blues symbols that only Primes bare all over her body. Which left Optimus in aw.. and as he look at her he realized she bore his name across her back between her shoulder blades.

"So you're a… Cybertronian Princess , and you're a human?"

"Yes, and please still look at me in the same old way as just Annabelle's guardian. And soon when you get the chance and I get the chance I'll take you to see Alpha Trion, but now you really should be getting to sleep Ops." Wixwi spoke with such tenderness in her voice, which left Optimus with a new respect for her. Then Optimus stated before he left..

"Wixwi.. from what you've shared with me I will keep it a treasured secret… and I am very honored you shared the secret with me. I'll also look forward to seeing my old friend Alpha Troin with you. But If you need anything-anything at all feel free to come and talk to me her hinest… " He said with a bow…

"Please Ops just call me Wixwi… now if you don't mind I'll be off I got a long day tomorrow – and I hope to be able to speak with you again Optimus Prime" Wixwi then nodded to Optimus and quietly left into the darkness of the tunnel towards the stairs to head to her and the Lennox's courters for the night hoping beyond all hope Alpha Trion was still alive and that Annabelle was already asleep so she wouldn't have to worry about her. While Optimus just watched her go then turned to leave for his space to recharge, but he stopped and said something to Ironhide, Que and Jazz's tombs…and to the silence of the night….

"Thank Primus I'm not the last of the Primes…"

Then he turned to leave thinking of what may come in the near future…. For good or for worst…

**PLEASE review! I hope you all enjoyed this! Thanks and if this reviews good I might make this into a full long story depending on reviews. Thanks again and your truly ALL OUT TOMBOY **


	2. Chapter 2

**So this oneshot is turning into a 20 chapter story **** maybe more/maybe less.**

**Again I do not own Transformers only my OC's **

**Quick little definition a 'Cybertronian Princess/Prince" in this story is a also referred to a Prime so Wixwi my OC in this story is a Prime of human desent . Any question PM me or Review. **

The next morning was very cold on base. Winter was Hitting the East coast with blizzards and cold fronts all over the place. Every NEST personal was bundled up and working on this , that , and the other.

Currently Will Lennox was on communication to John Keller, discussing a new autobot energy signature being tracked in Colorado somewhere in the Rocky Mountains. NORAD had picked up the signal an sent it to NEST. After a couple hours of discussing strategies the decision was made to send a team out to investigate the new Autobot signal. The Team consisted of Optimus Prime, Bumble Bee Wixwi, W. Lennox , Epps (who returned to NEST after Chicago battle) Rachet, Mirage, and 20 of NEST's best troops.

The where due to depart the next morning. They would fly to Peterson Air Force Base and drive into the mountains to find the signal.

Since Wixwi was needed for the mission because she grew up in Colorado and the Rocky Mountains Annabelle would be sent to stay with Wixwi's brother Boots (And again only his real name was known to the Lennox's and the government) a Mechanic in Colorado , (he was the only family Wixwi had left.) Annabelle didn't mind : Wixwi would take 'Belle with her when she visited her Brother Boots so Lennox didn't worry much.

When dawn the next morning came The Team for the Rocky Signal was already loaded on their plane to Colorado.

Optimus was thinking about who else Alpha Trion might have at his base. But Wixwi said she only knew of Alpha Trion's presence in the base he had. Optimus also was thinking of Boots , Wixwi's brother and if he had Prime "DNA" in him , thou Ops wasn't sure how to ask.

Wixwi had figured Ops wanted to knew more about her past and brother. So she decided to go check on the 'bots for Lennox while he was reading to his now almost 5 year old 'Belle.

The Cargo hold was colder then normal but Wixwi didn't mind it much she just walk around o see if the 'Bots where still strpped secure and then she walk to Ops and ask if she could talk to him. Of course Ops said yes and let her in his very warm, comfy cab.

Wixwi didn't know how to start explaining to Ops what she figured he would want to know. So after a long silence… She asked-

"So Ops,… what do you want to know first?"

"huh-oh well.." Ops didn't know how but somehow she figured he wanted to know more about her past.." Well Wix where ever you want to start is fine with me… "

"Well then Ops… I bet your wondering if my brother is a Cybertronian Prince or Prime, right?"

"Of course that was one question I wanted to know…"

"Well… if he is one he hasn't shown it …. Thou my brother is quite amazing with machines, as in he could fix anything even if its been dead for year any machine he can fix…. But if he is a prime like you and me I'm not so sure… he might have some Cybertronian powers, and brain that's would explain why he is so good with machines but… I'm actually not sure. Thou he does know I'm a Prime… "

"Hrm… interesting… don't mind me for asking this and if you don't want to answer this its okay but why havn't you and your brother shared you real names with us…?"

"*heavy sigh* That's because their under the safe guard of our government. So no one trying to find us and harm us in anyway shape and form can't… its why both my brother and I have "government/military jobs" So the government can keep tabs on us and know we're safe…. I won't tell you why that is because one the government said 1. Don't tell, 2. Keeps are identities safe. But before I list all the gov. things to not do ; I will tell you it relates to my "dark and gloomy past" as most people put it."

"I see….I'm also guessing you won't tell me your real name then"

"Exactly…. Its number 3. Don't anyone your real names… ":Message from Lennox: her com beeped"hang on I'm getting a message from Lennox"

/Yes Will, whats up?\

\Where are you? Still in the Cargo hold? We are about to land in 30 minute we need you back up here./

/Okay I'm coming I was talking to Optimus. I'll be up in a few.\

/K, see you in a few over and out\

"Sorry Ops I gotta go we're landing in 30 minutes or so, we'll talk more later"

"I see.. thank you for talking with me again… see you later"

And with a nod of her head she was out of Ops cab and jogging out of the now Icy cold cargo hold to the main seats.

-2 hours later-

After they landed in Colorado(which was being down poured with rain, making it very chilly out) and unloaded the Team all set off for Boots ranch to drop lil' Annabelle off with her temporary Guardian.

Luckily the rain subsided when they reached Boots ranch 2 hours later and the ranch had 200 archers with heavy forest surrounding his ranch to the Autobots could Transform and stretch out before the long drive to the mountains… and before it rained again.

Optimus Prime finally meet Wixwi's brother Boot's when he popped his head out from his 1957 black Chevy pickup. He was wearing an old black t-shirts, dirty painters blue jeans and old scuffed up work boots (hence his name of Boots since he always wears Boots.)

"Wixwi! 'Bout time y' all made it !" Boots hollered as Wixwi put done her gear from climbing out of Optimus's cab before he transformed. Optimus since great power with in Bots just like Wixwi and he figured thou Boots didn't tll his sister he somehow was a Prime like her and himself.

"Boots you old twig! Now I want you to meet Optimus Prime, Leader of the Autobots."

"I heard much about you young Boots and I'm glad to have meet you." Optimus greeted

"So am I Optimus Prime sir, so am I- now I see a little Annabelle!" Boots replied and hollered

"BOOT-SCIEZZ"(Annabelle's pet name for Boots.)

"OF-HAHAHA" and with that tackle of Boots everyone laughed even Optimus and his bots.

After hysterically laughing Will greeted Boots and thanked him again for watching Annabelle while they were on the mission in the Rockies. As the hour went by and everyone was resting and awing over Boots old car collection it was time to leave for the Rockies to get to their next base camp and as everyone departed to head up the back route pass Boots handed Wixwi a note and said" Becareful on this mission… or I got—" He walk her to the side of the barn and continued" I got that from Jordo Puff, sorry its late he meant to send it to me so I could forward it to you for your birthday but it turned into an early Christmas present I guess."

And with a smile on her face she replied "Thanks bro I'll read it later, ah were is 'Belle?"

"Don't worry she's taking a nap- you better go good luck and be safe"

"I will and take care of Annabelle for us!" and with the she was up in Ops cab with her gear and they pulled out to the beaten path to the back road route into the Rocky Mountains.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Transformers**

It had been at least 2 maybe 3 hours since the team had left Boots and Annabelle at Boots Ranch . It was raining like no tomorrow going up the past and beaten trail.

For most of the trip into the Mountains to find the Valley the Autobot signal was emanating from Wixwi was sitting in Optimus' drivers seat looking out the window. She was glad to be in his warm cab the to be outside freezing in the rain. She knew they had to be close to the signal which she strongly believed was coming from Alpha Trions' base. Optimus was wondering why she was so quite but then Lennox called.

/Optimus ,Wixwi its Lennox , the signals coming from the valley to are right , towards the far end. \Will

/Yeah we read you Will… but before we send the entire team down there I say let me go and find a descent base camp there is several caves we could use for one while we're up here. Now I know this area you guys don't. So are you Up for my plan?\ Wixwi replied breaking her silence.

/Well… I'm up for it and I'll go with you so if anything happens you'll have back up… Epps can take charge till we find a place… What do ya say Optimus? Do you approve?\ Will

/Considering how the weather is…. I guess I agree as long as you to keep me and Epps posted\ Optimus

/Alright Will you head him get your gear bundle up we're going exploring-I'll meet you by the trail into the valley in five minutes tell everyone to stay by the 'Bots—Wixwi out \ Wixwi

/Right see you in a few-Will out\ will

"Be careful and at any sign of trouble call and we'll come" Optimus stated

"I don't there should be to much trouble but we'll comm. you when we find camp… hopefully Alpha Trion if we run into his cave will let us stay in his base… anyway if we need we'll comm. yea." Wixwi answered as she finished bundling up in her old, black leather trench coat and Black cowboy hat before she grabbed her gear and gun belt and hopped out of Ops cab.

Will was Bundled in and all black coat that made him look like a huge black Marsh-mellow. Then the 2 set off carefully down a narrow old dirt road. They'd hiked for around 30 minutes down the road before Wixwi stopped and look at the rock to her left realizing where she was… but some how it seemed different . Will notice and stopped looking at what she was looking at then it hit him. Wixwi was thinking and remembering where she was… but something seemed wrong when he looked at her face. It looked like she was about to cry… but why?

"Will… we need to go now"

"Now? But where?"

"NOW! Alpha Trion might be in serious danger now follow me NOW!"

And then Wixwi bolted like lighting down the now Trail they were on.

"Wixwi wait!-Damnit" He stated as he frantically ran after her

/Lennox to Optimus\

/Optimus here whats wrong Will\

/ Wixwi just took of like a bullet farther down the now path we're on- somethings wrongs its like she senses the autobot in questions signal we where following is in danger—We need you and the team getting down the path we on . I fear we might be in trouble soon\

"Wixwi Hangon! Damnit wait!"

/We're coming Will- we're following your signals keep us posted.\

The rest of the qucikly and as safly as they could took off down the beaten trail to assist Wixwi and Will behind Optimus how was fling down the trail to catch Will and Wixwi.

Will was following Wixwi's signal now since he lost sight of her through the trees then WAHM! He tripped and slammed into something hard… whe He awoke 5 minutes later he was in side a cave like place with 'Alien Technology' to him freaked him out but then he realized he was in Alpha Trion ship. When he ventured farther into the ship he found Wixwi just staring into what looked like a control room of some kind. Wixwi was zoned out , frozen by fear and disbelieve…. She was looking at the body of a omost dead Alpha Trion who was collapsed on the floor next to a emergency panel of some kind… Then out of none they heard several loud footsteps behind then… It was Optimus and the team they had found the ship and they where all soaked and muddy.

As Optimus looked at the sence in front of him hes was shook… his old friends Alpha Trion wasa on the floor omost out of energon , beaten. And the Base smelled like Decepticons… specifically a rogue Lockdown, a Decepticon that kills 'bots for the hell of it. And steals their weapons and energon cubes. Out of instinct Rachet ran by them and Started emergency treatment to Alpha Troin. Which was coming to no avveal.

"Optimus, please tell me your brought the matrix with you.." Rachet quickly questioned

"Ratchet old friend, I always have the Matrix with me… I'm assuming he needs it to live until he strong enough to live without it?"

"You assume correct Optimus"

Then everyone look in shock as Optimus huge chest plates opened and the all mighty Matrix of leadership slide out of Optimus' chest and glided in to Alpha Trions chest jolting him awake.

"Ah- where am I? Who are you all-" Alpha Trion yelled trying to stand

"Easy old friend! It is I Optimus Prime and some of my team… we came to save you… please relax and tell us what happened? We got your distress signal a couple day ago but please tell us what happened…" Optimus intervened.

" I don't really remember… Last I do my ship intruder alarm was going off, then some 'bot came out of no where and brutally attacked me… then I pressed my Autobot help beacon. I guess I pleased it hoping my human friends I befriended who both are Prime dissidents would intercept it…. Samantha-Anne Mai Songan and John-Adam Wynono Songan. Which they both are known by their nicknames Wixwi and Boots."

Suddenly Wixwi came out of her 'zone' and answer Alpha Trion "Well… I tell you this you 1. Accomplished your goal or reaching one of us… 2. Do you ever learn when to keep a secret?" Of course She wasn't happy he blurted out her and her brothers biggest secret…

Then everyones eyes where either on Wixwi of they where still on Alpha Trion. Then Epps asked" Wait Wixwi… you and Boots are… Primes… doesn't that make you to both Cybertronian Royalty like Optimus then? And your real names are Samantha-Anne Mai Songan and John-Adam Wynono Songan.. the same two… whos father… invented-"

"Invented a canon with Cybertronian technology so powerful to destroy anything it hits an disintegrate it… and the 2 who got his secret out and busted him and destroy his weapons and its design…before he carried out his plan to… end the world as we know it? As long as other things he has done with that criminal mind and old gang of his… with his many followers… yes….my father is Terrible Tata Askook Songan. And THAT'S why my past has been a 'deep dark secret' and mine and my brother true Identity…- Now listen every one of you here in this room… no one is to ever speak about this ever. Or you'll pay for the consequences.. even for you Autobots… mine and my brothers secret stays a secret…" Wixwi explained staying as cool tempered as she ever could.

"As you wish and promise Your Majesty Primiest Samantha-Anne Mai Songan. " Epps humbly stated in his joking manner thou it didn't go over well with Wixwi.

"**NO!" **Wixwi yelled " Don't call me that…" with tears in her eyes and anger in her voice she begged" Just call me Wixwi… _PLEASE_.." Then she turned and ran out on her team with her gear to one of the side rooms in Alpha Troins ship…

While Ratchet just finished assessing Alpha Trion while the main troops where setting up a temporary base. While Epps just sat on a box feeling sorry for what he said. Lennox and Optimus left to see if they could find Wixwi…All Alpha Trion could say was

"I shouldn't of said that…. I can't believe I just broke my promise with her."

All Epps then said to comfort Alpha Trion was " Its okay, its just makes you feel human for once by making human mistake."

No one knew Wixwi was with another friend she didn't tell Optimus about… Rozene a pink Femme Transformer Autobot who tarnsforms into a pink motorcycle. Rozene it Alpha Trions Dyaghter she was hiding in the storage room the Wixwi normally stay in before she got the job of being Annabelle's guardian.

Currently Rozene was comforting Wixwi as best she could which is being no help for poor old Wixwi.

**Hope you like this so far PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**BTW The words Tata, Askook, Songan, Mai, and Wynono are Native American names. Not words I just pulled out of the blue.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry but this chapter is a little short, doing homework and all.**

**Time: **1 week later

It had been a long week for the team. And in a very weird way everyone started treating Wixwi with a ton more respect. Optimus and Will had found Wixwi talking with Rozene. Which Optimus was over joyed when he realize she was here on earth. After getting everyone back to the base in D.C. and picking Annabelle up from Boots things seemed to go easier like nothing really happened.

Wixwi was currently standing in the basement wondering what Ironhide, Jazz and Que if they had meet her. But her having 'Prime Powers' in a way she felt like she already meet them and knew them inside out. Suddenly a voice behind her pulled her from her trance like state..

"Wondering what they would've thought of you?" It was of course Optimus.

"Huh? Oh yeah… but in a way it already feels like I know them… but I don't know why. I just do"

"I figured you'd be thinking that, anyway I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to meet some new Autobots landing in Oklahoma in a few days… considering you're a "Prime" an all…"

"Ops.. I'd sure like to go but what about Annabelle?"

"I was about to get to that… do you know the revival spell and legend about the Cherokee Indian medicine men use to revive a severely wounded warrior?"

"Of course every Cherokee knows the spell and legend behind it. Why?"_ How does Optimjus know about my tribes sacred legend? I know my people have ties to Transformers but still how?_

"Would you like to do a favor for not only me but for Annabelle?"

"Depends on what you mean… what is the favor in question?" _okay whats he getting at?_

"Do you think you possess enough power to revive Ironhide? And do you think Boots is willing to help repair him if you accomplish reviving him?"

_So that what he was getting at…_"Alright I see hat you doing,…*sigh* I guess I could try **BUT** we have to have Boots consent that he can help repair and for him to be here when we , I revive 'Hide.. deal?"

"Wixwi I wouldn't have it any other way… Now go pack and don't worry 'bout 'Belle, she'll be fine with Epps watching her. I'll have Lennox call Boots and see if he'll be willing to come here and we'll pick him up on our way back… an other questions before you pack?"

"Not at the moment Ops…. Just when are w e leaving..?"

"At sundown and we're driving…why?"

"Your driving then and not me.. and are you bringing you trailer this time?"

"Of course I am now go pack"

"Alright Ops, I'll meet you in an hour top side, later"

And with that Wixwi was off to pack. Leaving Optimus alone again with the Tombs.

_Ironhide my old friend, be assured you won't be gone from us for too much longer. And if I know your mate like I think I do he'll eb very happy to see again._

And with that thought Optimus left to report Lennox the news and to prepare himself for the trip ahead.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a little late I got a bit busy with school… so again this'll be a short chapter…**

After doing a quick pack in her old sport bag Wixwi jogged topside to find Ops parked connected to his trailer all set to go.

"Ready to go Ops ?"

"Of course I am…. Oh by the way we have no need to pick up Boots anymore hes' coming out here for a temporary job in town. So he'll be here late tonight so he, Alpha Troin, Rozene, and Rachet can start to piece together Ironhide so he can actually function a little when you cast the spell.."

"Okay"**…**_ odd but alright Ops…. Should I tell him I'm so not ready to do this spell? Hrm… we'll see_

"So with that do you need to do anything else before we depart?"

"Nope, lets go before anything else stops us."

"Alright" An with that Optimus pulled out of the lot and on to the rode heading for the highway heading to Oklahoma.

For the first few hours the two 'primes' stayed in an awkward silence. As they were deep in thought. Which is what Wix was in… she was thinking about her old friend and love Jordo was… then she remembered the letter he sent her… she still didn't have a chance to read it… then she remembered she left it in her pocket! Then she started to wonder if Cybertronans had love… and who where the 'bots her and Ops where going to see she figured she'd ask him… but she didn't want to bug him so she figured she'd think of the best way to ask him… but she was still stomped.

When one of them finally spoke the sun was setting, leaving the light glow all sorts of warm colors…. Setting the sky a blaze.

"Hey Ops... who exactly are the 'bots coming to earth?"

"Wixwi…, for once I'm not exactly sure… for what the signal and message they sent us it sounds like a group of 2 or 3 'bots…. Whos designations remain unknown…"

"Okay… but what if Lockdown got ahold of the signal to? What if he knows they're coming and is planning an attack?" _ And why the hell did we not bring any back up?_

"From what Epps said the signal wasn't hacked…. So I doubt Lockdown tracked it ,, BUT it is still a good idea to be weary.."

"All right…. Are you sure you'll be alright driving all night long? With me a sleep?"

"Wixwi, I'll be fine now when ever you get tired you may go to my sleep and sleep if you wish or you may stay in my drivers/passenger sleep to rest."

"I'll probably sleep in your sleeper…. But… never mind…"_ crap know how am I gonna ask him? I really don't want to bug him… but DAMNIT-_

"You have another question that bugging you… am I correct?" Now Optimus was catching on to her weird body language.

"Yeah… but if you don't want to answer it then don't …okay"

"Alright, Wixwi what is your question?"

"Do… do have life long partners.. or boyfriends and girlfriends?"

"Of course we do-ALL sentient beings do but Wixwi what ever did make you ask me this question and why are you so worried about my answer?"

"huh.. oh well I just wondered. Do you have a lover Ops..?"

_Huh I was wondering when she would ask this _" I do, but I havn't seen her in a long time…."

"Do you mind telling me about her I mean I don't really know much about you Ops…"

"Not at all, her name was Elita-1…, she had the most beautiful voice that would comfort and put anyone to sleep. Her armor was a rose/pink color and she has the most beautiful blue/lavender optics. She was one of the kindest 'Bots I've ever met. I met her when I was young. She was my best friends and over time.. we fell in love… and we spark-merged… which made us spark mates… I-I havn't seen her since I left my Home world of Cybertron…"

"I see.."Wix replied ,"Not to ask a stupid question but do you guys like… well are some of you attracted to the same sex or something? I mean its okay if some of you guys re but are some Cybertronians like that?"

"Wixwi, that isn't a stupid question. I'm liking how your wanting to know more about Cybertronians. And yes some of us fall in love with are same gender and to us its perfectly normal. Thou I understand where your coming from with the human perspective."Optimus replied. "Besides some of my closest friends and mated to the their same respected genders. What would have made to ask?"

"Oh I was just wondering. I though I would try to learn some more about you guys… considering I'm slowly becoming one of you guys." Wixwi replied tiredly.

At this time it was getting late for Wixwi and see decided to turn in for the night.." Hrm… well I'll talk to you Tommorrow Ops… I'm of to sleep"

'Goodnight Wix.."

"Night Ops drive safe…"

With that Wixwi went to the sleeper portion of Optimus' cab kicked of her boots and took off her gun belt . She pulled out Jordo's note and decided to read it before she slept… it said

_Dear Wix,_

_I love and miss you very much. I rarely get a chance to see you anymore. The next time you swing out this way we need to hangout. I hope you know I think of you and your beautiful smile every day. And someday if you let me… I wish us to be married. I love you so much that I want to spend the rest of my life with you… no matter how bad the road gets… I want you.. so I wish you to reply to me as soon as you can and I hope you like the ring I sent with this letter._

_Love truly,_

_ Your Jordo Puff_

_P.S. Your my angel Samantha-Anne Mai Songan_

'I love that boy' Wix thought before she pulled the ring out. It was a beautiful ring with half red ruby and midnight blue pearl heart in the center with 13 one karat diamonds around it on a gold band.. which somehow match Ops colors…

With out realizing she said this "Its beautiful" which got Ops attention..

"Is anything wrong Wix…"

"Hun oh nothing Ops just…. Hah…just I think my life might just became better.. I'll tell you in the morning I'm really tired… night Ops.."

"Sweet dreams…S.A.M.S."

And with that Wixwi folded up Puff's letter tucked it in her bag put his ring to her on any curled up in Optimus' bed intending on getting a good nights sleep… but not all was it going to be a good night for her. Its would soon be full of a vesion that would shock Wixwi to the Matrix and back.

Meanwhile Ops was wondering what she meant… he sence her strong emotion of love but to who? He remembered Boots giving her a letter.. was it a lovers note? He'd only know when she awoke to talk to him. So he decided to let his toughts wonder off to his beloved Elita who was closer to him then he realized as he continued driving off into night to Oklahoma.

A few days away from landing a tiny ship of 2 Autobots where excitedly awaiting their arrival to earth, one femme was awaiting seeing if her beloved mech for ages ago was still alive and well on her name was Elita-1 and her companion was Prowl Optimus' second in command.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the long wait… schools been a pain with final's… anyway**

**Disclaimer: I don't own transformers only my OC**

When Wixwi was asleep she started having a very strange dream… one that would turn her world upside down as she'd know it.

_Begin Dream_

_The world was white… and endless abyss_

_Where am I? Am I dead… no no I'm not, but this feels so real…. Then she heard laughter… a child or teens laugh… then a vision of the pass appeared…._

_It was of her and Jordo hanging out on Halloween her sophomore year of high school… the year everything in her life started to change…the where playing and old hand game they learned from school, and telling jokes at the same time…. It was one of the last times Wixwi would see her best friend till after her cruel fathers death by…her and her brothers hands…_

"_hahaha your so funny Puff.." Wixwi reminded herself, "You always knew a way to make me smile…"_

_As that vision faded from her view a new , more dark vision filled her mind…._

Meanwhile in the real world is was around 5:45 am and the sun was rising over the state of Missouri. Then Wixwi's body started to breath heavily… like she was having a panicked attacked or something. Which made Optimus start paying close attention to her vitals. Making him start to get very worried for his companion on this trip.

_**Back in dream land.**_

_The world was a dark grey day in winter… all she could see was a few people standing by a tombstone… a tombstone that boar her name… with an Autobot crest upon it…The writing said:_

(Here lies the noble trustworthy N.E.S.T. troop Samantha-Anne Mai Songan A.K.A. Wixwi Kate Prime ,

July 17 1989- December 24 2015,

She was one of the best Troop N.E.S.T. could ever have asked for…)

_She saw several people standing there The holoforms of Optimus and most on his troops and a troop that felt so fimilair but she couldn't place him. And several people from her team including Lennox's (both Will and 'Belle), Epps, J. Keller, Mearling and even Galloway himself… just stood there looking at her grave… which to the left had her brothers name… John-Adam Wynono Songan, and to her tombs right had her fiancé's name on it Jordo "Puff" Allen Shilah. _

_Wixwi's current mind was racing with question what? How? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?_

_Then Optimus spoke…" It isn't are time to choose when people go… that's natures way…" _

_That's finally what made every body break out into tears… was that even Optimus himself couldn't hold them back…. Slowing the sky above the small group opened up and it started to rain…. Then that vision too started fading black…._

_Suddenly Primus appear to Wixwi… which confused her even more …_

"_Primus? Your Prime-ship what is this? What happened in those visions? Why am I seeing these things?" Wixwi requested._

"_Your majesty… this is what will happen after you die, a snippit of your future…your destiny of sorts. A future you choose when you left base with Optimus Prime to go on a mission that would change your life as you know it. An event that now cannot be altered." slowly Primus voice and image while he said that started to fade and Wixwi's name was being called by a familiar voice … but she couldn't tell who then she surged awake to-_

"WIXWI! Answer me !" Optimus proclaimed in his booming voice..

"What! What is it Ops?"

"Are you alright… I detected your internal levels rising incredibly fast…"

"I… I don't know…. I-I think I just had a come to Jesus meeting with Primus…"

Which made both Wix and Ops confused especially at the time in the morning it was…


	7. Chapter 7

**Again sorry for the wait I'm finally on Winter Break so I might get more chapters up.**

**Disclaimer~ Again I do not own Transformers only my OC's**

Meanwhile back at base Boots had arrived and had started to help rebuild Ironhide's rusted out and disintegrated body. Even thou the crew of 5 (Rachet, Alpha Troin, Rozene, Jolt, and Boots) had only started work the night before they'd gotten a lot done. Most of 'Hides surviving parts had been attached to a spare proto-form Rachet had put into storage.

Most of N.E.S.T. was excited to here the 'Bots were going to attempt to bring back Ironhide. But of course thou things seemed to be going well . All was not. Latly Bots had been feeling more and more tired then normal. He also wasn't eating as much as he should. Making him look even skinnier then he already was. Of course Boots being the way he is he just shrugged the feeling of. His wait would always fluxuate around. But this time it wasn't what he thought.

Rachet being the Doc Bot he was slowly catching on to his strange internal readings. But before he could get to Boots to check it out. A power cable came lose and fell from the underneath side of 'Hide's berth. Slamming right into the unsuspecting Boots. Immediately shocking his systems! Causing Boots to scream out in ominous pain! When Lennox was able to power off the cord and get to Boots, he was already on the ground unconscious. When Ratchet got to him. His fears came to life… Boots heart rate and internal human systems where either working overtime or completely shocked to death. While his Cybertronian systems where fighting to keep in alive. But the fight was turning into a lost cause.

Ratchet quickly rushed him into the main part of the medical bay and scanned him again. Only to come to the sad conclusion that there was no way to save him. His systems where to far gone to save. Ratchet could tell even if this didn't happen it wouldn't matter anyway. Comparing this resent scans to his earlier scan's he realized…A Cybertronian virus that a techno Organic like Wixwi and Boots where had invaded his systems… which made him weaker then he normally was. The Virus was a virus only 1 in 2 techno organics got.

Looking at Boots in his hand… made Ratchet very angry… for not even him could think of a way to save him.

"Ratchet… whats, whats the verdict?" Lennox had finally got the nerve to ask.

"hah…, It isn't good Will…. I give him 2 weeks if that to stay with us if he is strong enough.. where is a medical team.. I want him hooked of to life support stat!" Ratchet quickly demanded…"Will, or Epps , call Optimus and Wixwi… I know this'll spoil the day and Mission… but Wixwi needs to know."

Then everyone disperse from the medical bay. Will and Epps went to the communication huband inform Ops and Wixwi of the situation. While the E.R. team quickly hooked up Boots to life support. As Ratchet just looked at Ironhide partially rebuilt body wondering _Why him, why now, and Why did you have to leave us my love and life….?_

**Ok so my awesome readers… I'm hitting a writer's block! Please Review and give me ideas PLEASE! Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I need reviews people… because like NOONE is reading this… sad day.. don't let me stop writing this story. Also there is swearing in this chapter so you HAVE been warned.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own TRANSFORMERS only my OCs**

While NEST was trying to get a hold of Wix and Optimus they couldn't . Due to 2 different reasons.. 1. They where pretty far out to they end of range and 2. They where fighting an ambush against a few Decepticons wanting to meet the new 'Bots instead.

They'd made it Oklahoma a few hours before the 'Bots arrivals… but when Decepticons attacked it was a different story. Wixwi was having a challenge taking down Lockdown's pet robot dog Thunder Claw. Who just loved to chance his opponent around the place. Forcing Wixwi on the defensive instead of her normal Affensive attack style.

While Optimus was currently having to fight Lockdown and his Hench men Lug-nut , and Sonic-boom . Which isn't easy when Ops' only help is running for her life.

BOOM!

Suddenly Thunder-Claw shot a missile that hit a tree that fell and pinned Wixwi in its under brush.

"Ah! *grunt* _Shit!"_ She cursed. "Ops! I'm pinned under a tree! I can't move out from under Neath it!"

Optimus heard this and his spark started to race. He couldn't help her… and he knew it. He was stock a rock face also stuck on playing a defensive fighting approach. "Wixwi! Be strong! Try to contact base, and hold off Thunder-Claw! I can't be of any assistance right now!" Optimus replied sadly to her….

"Wixwi to base ! Wixwi to base! Please respond this is and emergency!" She screeched into her comm.. but she only got static in return. "SHIT!"

Then BAM! Lockdown struck Optimus in face knocking him off his balance to the ground unconscious. But the 'Cons thought he was dead when they looked at his pretty badly banged up body armor.

"HAHAHA!" Lockdown and his Hench-men Screeched ,"This was to easy… we defeated the prime…hahaha…" Lug-nut and Sonic-Boom bickered.

""Woof! Woof!" Thunder-claw roared.

"Shut up you aft-heads! Thunder-Claw found something." Lockdown stated with all seriousness.

Then the 'Con trio went to find Thunder-Claw… and when they did they found Ops' backup… Wixwi pinned cursing out Thunder-Claw and trying to free herself from the tree's underside.

Only to be pried out be lockdown's greasy, cold metallic hand…."Well, well, well, look who we have her…" Lockdown stated.

"Let me go you piece of Crap!"Wixwi spat back.

"Sir!, Isn't that techno one of the half human , half Cybertronian Primes..?" Lugnut questioned his master.

"Why it is . Boys meet her Majesty Samantha-Anne Mia Songan Prime…. She is other wise known as Wixwi Prime.. being that she is they heir to the last of the Primes.. since her brother only has a short time left due to the virus he carries…" Lockdown said as his Bllod red eyes looked into Wixwi's golden brown eyes.. that slowly stated to turn energon white with hands.

" Relish my you peace shit Decepticreep!" Wixwi commanded as her hands turned into white fire and started to burn Lockdowns' hand.

"Stop this fight girl. We've won!" he stated as he threw Wixwi into a force field sphere," now boys lets jet before the 'bots arrive… I think Wixwi is a better prize then one of Optimus' new Autobots." He stated to his men.. then to Wixwi ," As for you I think you'd make a lovely companion pet to my other human pet."

Then the 'Cons transformer into the alt modes and sped away from the scene… but little did the knew Wixwi left a tracking beckon by the tree the she activated… and at that moment at NEST they receive her beckon alert!

At NEST the beckon alert was blaring ! Epps and Lennox where at the communication hub receiving Wixwi's emergency alert.

"Epps! Whos beckons going off Wixwi's or Optimus'! ?"

"Will! Wixwi's is , we also got a message from her but we couldn't reply because her line went dead after we received it." Epps replied to Lennox.

"Corporal! Play back her message!"

"Yes Sir!"

"_Wixwi to base! Wixwi to base! This is an emergency please respond-STATIC FOR A FEW SECONDS- SHI-"_

"Damnit!" Lennox yelled…. "Epps wheres her beckon at….?"

"Will, its in Oklahoma at the rendezvous point… But we still havn't heard from Optimus… should we try to contacted him?"

"Right… Yes We need to contact Optimus!"

"Alright," then switching on Optimus' comm. link. Epps said" Base to Optimus-Base to Optimus do you copy over?"

Epps said this over a few more time till Optimus finally answered.

"This is Optimus… please send back up over… I'm all alone and hurt badly… no sign of Wixwi anywhere… please just ground bridge back up and I'll continue to await the 'Bots arrival..over" Optimus weakly replied after coming to.

"Shit.." Lennox said, "Optimus this is Lennox- What do you mean Wixwi not there? We have her emergency beckon signal coming from there over."

"I don't see or sense she is near by Lennox… last I heard from her was that she was pinned under a tree but I don't see her anywhere.. and as I look a the tree that she could've been under I she 4 sets of Decepticon track.. please send backup, and Ratchet I need help… I can't move or stay awake for much longer to much pain.."

"Hang on Optimus we're coming you just wait for those new bots over"

"Alright Optimus over and out.."

Then Lennox hit the loud speaker button "attention all Alpha team member gear up and head to the main hanger this is and emergency not a drill we need all alpha team members to main hanger now for and emergency mission… also we need Rachet , Rozene, Sideswipe, and Bumble Bee to the main hanger for assistance on this mission now. GO GO GO This is not a drill I repeat this is NOT a drill!" Lennox stated over the loud Speaker.. "Epps get your gear you're coming with us!"

**HOPED you like this chapter but like I said before review or else this story will be discontinued! I need reviews and Ideas peoples!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry to my readers for the long long LONG wait . I had a huge writers block on this story. I finally have some what of and idea to right a chapter. So please enjoy and I promised I'll try to update again soon!**

Days of searching turned into weeks… Weeks slowly turned into a month with no luck of finding Wixwi. Decepticon trails and lead all fell through… no one at NEST had much hope at finding the next prime. Including Major Lennox, who currently was with his depressed daughter who was missing her new guardian deeply. Annabelle had took things the hardest because after loosing Ironhide she cried, then she lost her mom to cancer, then not long after meeting Wixwi and Boots she lost them both. Wixwi to the decepticons… and her late older brother to the horribly disease that killed him. Thou Ratchet had found a way to save him it required Wixwi to be there, but a'last she wasn't. Lennox knew this was going to be a long night.

Over on the other side of the base Optimus was busy busying himself with work to keep his mind off of Wixwi. 'Til his spark-mate Elita-1 walk into the bay. She had showed up with the newest Bots not an hour after Nest got the distress signal from Wixwi and Optimus.

"Optimus sweety, why don't you come rest. You havn't recharge well in forever. Please for me come rest." Eliat asked in her most caring tone of voice. As well as sending a ton of love through her and Optimus' bond.

Optimus sighed "Of course sweet spark just let me finish this frequency scan. And I'll go meet you there."

"No, I'm making sure you come so I'll escort you to our recharge area when you done."

"Of course sweetspark. This'll only take a few more minutes."

Then gainst all odds in that scan Optimus picked up Wixwi's Ion signature in north Colorado. In the same area of Alpha Trions old base. Which shocked both him and Elita. Then Elita hit the emergency button which immediately sommon all of the alpha Nest team members and all the bots at base. Including Major Lennox and Epps.

"Sweetspark what are you doing?" Optimus asked.

"I know you want to get to her so I'm going with and we need a team ready to go. But this is on one condiction. Whe we get back from this you recahge okay my love?" Elita stated.

"Of course my sweet spark ." Optimus replied.

"Optimus whats up?" Lennox immediately commanded when he arrive with Annabelle, Epps, Alpha Trion, Ratchet and ,Rozene on his heels. With everyone else fileing over quickly.

"Elita and I've located Wixwi….. in a very familiar spot. At Alpha Trions old base."

"Your kidding… We've already checked there twice…. How could she be there know?" Asked Epps.

"That doesn't matter know. But who is she at my base, and who could've took her there. My base was looked up tight both times we checked there! We most check this out!" Alpha Trion boomed.

"Agree…. Yes… lets do this…. Who-ra…!"Everyone around the station commented.

"Right, all Alpha team members suit up! We're leaving in twenty minutes! Move out, Ops choose the 'Bots for this mission and lets jet!" Lennox said as he left to suit up.

"Alright Elita, Alpha Trion, Prowl, Mirage, Baetle Bug and Bumble Bee. Prepare to role out! We're retrieving Wixwi today!" Optimus stated with cheering from his 'Bots and then he stated to Ratchet," Ratchet prepare to be ready to treat Wixwi as soon as we return!"

"Yes sir!" Ratchet replied with a salute. An with that Nest was off to retrieve one of there one.

Meanwhile during that month Wixwi was in a coma. That with out being added, She could stay in for infinity. She had been beaten, bombarded, starved, and basically tortured. Thou Currently her mind and spirit was on the border line of joining the well of Allsparks. Because when a techno organic dies their spirit doesn't go to heaven. They go with their mind and knowledge work go to the well of sparks. Thou at the border line between worlds. Wixwi meet a very odd character. Who apparently know who she was. Thou she didn't know who he was. Thou he looked and felt very fimilair. As of now he was talking about the life he had before he joined the well of sparks. While Wixwi was thinking of her own life.

" Yeah … I guess you could say I was hard as nails…, I could take a pretty bad hit and walk a way to tell the tale. Till that pit spawned traitorous Sentinel Prime shot me with cosmic rust…. And took all I love away from me… my old friends Ratchet, and Optimus, the one true Prime, lennox my charge and his daughter Annabelle…. Oh how I miss her.." The mystery bot said… That steered Wixwi out of her thoughts.

"Wow, wow, wow. Hold up! Did you just say Optimus as in Optimus Prime, Ratchet his medic, and Major Will Lennox and his Daughter Annabelle?" Wixwi quickly cut him off.

"Why yes I did. Do you knoe them? Are they alright wiat! How do you know them, Insect?" Boomed the mystery bot.

"Because I'm one of the members of Major Lennox's alpha team… I'm a techno organic who is training to become the next Prime once I become a full Cybertronian. Plus I joined NEST after I became Annabelle Lennox's guardian after her Old Guardian Ironhide died…wait.. your… you- Ironhide?" Wixwi replied in disbelief.

"Why yes I am but how are they doing?" Replied Ironhide.

"Ha, well I don't know I havn't seen them since I was kidnapped from decepticons. Now I can only guess, because now I'm losing my life. Because thou and I can still feel my body it becoming more and more distant."

"Hrm… judging by the appearance of your spirit form you've seen a lot of battles. But I can also see your in no state to survive this ordeal. Thou if we can we most find a way to bring you back to your body."

"Wait… what if I do go back your be here all alone…. Don't want to see Annabelle again?" Questioned Wixwi.

"Yes I do… what are you proposing, ins- ah Wixwi isn't it?"

"Yes it is… see before I left with Optimus on the mission we had to complete when I was kidnapped a few NEST people and 'Bots were working on restoring your body. Isn't that why your on the edge with me? Boots! He most have either finished your body or has gotten close to by now-"

But then a familiar voice caught Wixwi off.

"Are you proposing switching one soul for another, my sister? Because if you are don't Ironhides body ins't fully repaired. An is in no condiction to hold his spirit in it. Not for a while atleast. Besides the person heading that project is dead and Ironhide won't be coming back unless Ratchet and Alpha Trion figure out the mind over manner spell. Because if you fading into this world. All hope is now lost."

"Bo- John? Is that you.." Wixwi choked out.

" Who else would it be Samantha?"

~0~

**Woo-Hoo what did you think I wouldn't bring Ironhide I here? Please Review I hope you Like it! Because this took me forever to write! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I'm so so so so so SO sorry I've mde you wait for this chapter but I've had a rought time trying to make this chapter flow and make sense…. So please with out further adue I give you chapter 10 of charge1.**

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Transformers only my oc's**

"J-John? What-How are …why are you here?" Samantha/Wixwi stated.

"Lets just say being a Techno Organic has its disadvantages. I got shocked be a couples of power cables that we were about to hook up to Ironhides frame to restore his power cells…. When it shocked me it sped up the speed of the virus I ah…. Had.. you know the virus every one in two Techno Organics get? TechOrgaplague? Yeah… without you I couldn't be saved… Ratchet needed you to get some DNA samples to reverse the effects…. But now my body is 6 feet under and my spirits here. But you can't be here. You need to return to your body and get Ironhide back to his-" John said before Ironhide cut him off.

"How do you propose this Boots? Wixwi is clinging to life and has no hope of returning to her body to safe me… thou I would cherish being able to hold and see Annabelle ,Lennox , the team, and my mate again." Ironhide commented

"Wait a minute! Ironhide even if I somehow get back to my body and we manage to repair you, how will we get your memories abck to you and your spark back?" Wixwi question. She had a good point too if she was going back she would need a way and a plan of action on what to do next.

"That is something that is up to Optimus and my mate to do. Optimus can restore my spark only after I have a copy o my memories in my new memory files from my mate. Then when or if I return my new memories of here in the "Well Of Sparks" will join my old memories…-"

"But only after your mate copies your memories over to your new CPO. " Wixwi said as she finished Ironhides sentence.

"But who is you mate?" Boots questioned.

Then came a voice no one saw coming.

"His mate would be Ratchet of course!" Stated the mystery voice. At that instant Wixwi turned around to see her boyfriend/fiancé Jordo standing before her. But before she said anything Jordo had walk up to Wixwi and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. When he broke the kiss for air he said, "Don't mind me here I just was sent here after being crush be 'Cons to protect your body. I'm a Techno Organic.. I've been meaning to tell you for some time but I didn't know how to tell you. Sorry babe. But now you really should be getting back to you own body. From what Ironhide has told you and what you know you should be able to revive Ironhide. But be quick about it. You only have one month to finish the jobs before you'll truly pass away."

"Jordo what do you mean? I'll die in a month and come back here?"

"Better do as he says," Ironhide Commented, "I think you'll understand your destiny when I'm awakened….or you'll see at the end of this month but now hang on you in for a bumpy and probably painful trip back to your body." As they all looked up to see a Portal back to Wiwi's body appair before them. Jordo then quicky and passionately kissed her lips again and tied a necklace locket around her neck that had a clock in it that would start timing her month away when she was back in her body. Boots then grabbed her and give a hug and a copy of Ironhide rebuild plane as Ironhide stepped forward and sat down with his hand extended towards Wixwi. Then Ironhide picked Wixwi up and throw her in a portal to send her back to her body. But as Wixwi left she vaguely her Ironhide yell "Tell Ratchet I love 'em and I miss 'em!"

Then Wixwi felt the most pain her body has ever felt… then she saw white when she opened her eyes before they focused.. then looking up she realized where she was. She was in Alpha Trion Cave base looking up towards the ceiling at one of his big desk lights. Then she felt cold metal in her backside then she remembered she was in a cage on what was Alpha Trions lab desk. Waiting to be rescued by her Autobots team before anything else happened to her.

Thou still in pain she managed to sit up and look around. The 'Cons couldn't be seen , but she knew they were around somewhere. "Well," Wixwi said allowed to herself very quietly," I'm still stuck, I need to be rescued butI can't call for help…wonderful, and I have to fix Ironhide body when I return or I'll run out of time. Greta only a month to live and I have aton to do… well Sammy, ya' can't wait to be saved for ever. Might as well start trying to think of a away a out of here and back to base."

With that said as a crappy motivation speech Wixwi starting thinking of a plan of action to get out of there little did she know her team was out side fighting the 3 rogue Decepticons so they can get into the base and rescue Wixwi.

By that time outside the 'Bots had the upper atvantage they ha shot down Thunder-Claw and were close to killing Lugnut. While Lockdown and Sonic-Boom weren't in much better shape. Thou none did know what they'd find once inside the base. Even if the found Wixwi they knew that she might not be alive.

Back at base Ratchet was wondering what the time would come with. Wixwi alive or dead. No one knew the answer to that question who had remained on base. But Ratchet could only hope… fror not only his sack, but for the Lennox's, Optimus, the whole teams in fact. But also for his late mate, Ironhide who he hope with all hope that he may return to him one day.

**OK right? Yeah I know I throw some IRONHIDEXRATCHET but I thought it would go in there so I throw some in. So review , Favorite ,PM, Whatever, just PLEASE no flames. ALL OUT TOMBOY TechOrgaplague- is a life threatening virus that kills ½ TechnoOrganics. That unless another TechnoOrganic is around to provide cleaned DNA that isn't infected can't be cured.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm SOSOSOSOSOSSOSOSO SORRY. I've been so busy I haven't gotten the chance to continue writing this story. But I thought that I would try to finish this story before school starts! So this chapter is set at the end of the month Wixwi had to fix Ironhide! Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything Transformers just my OC!**

After 3 long hard weeks of strenuous work Wixwi, Ratchet, Rozene and Alpha Trion had fixed and mended all of Ironhides body that they could. Thou Wixwi told no one of what was going to happen to her at the end of the month since everyone including Annabelle was so ecstatic about her return.

Now it was up to Ratchet and Optimus to revive Ironhide. Now Wixwi was standing there watching in amazement as Ratchet copied all of Ironhides memories into his mate old frame. For the first time in a long while Wixwi say Ratchets softer, more sweeter side. IN a way she was kinda sad she wouldn't be able she it more often. But in a way there was nothing else Wixwi could do. Not only to change her fate but to do more for Ironhide.

After what seemed like an eternity Ratchet had finished Reloading Ironhides memories. Then it was up to Optimus and The Matrix of Leadership to bring Ironhide the rest of the way back. Which to everyone's liking were happy to get their tams weapon Specialist back. The hole assembly of NEST was their to greet Ironhide when he came too. Including little Annabelle, who literally screamed out of joy when Ironhide notice she was there, since then he immediately scooped her up in his hand and held her close to his spark.

After everyone had welcomed Ironhide bak to the world of the living and after Annabelle had her time with 'Hide everyone started to disperse did Ironhide notice Wixwi standing there.

"Wixwi," Ironhide greeted her with a nod, " It seems I owe my life for you. Thank you for helping to bring me back to life."

"Your more than welcome 'Hide. I see since you've returned Annabelle is more happy. I awesome you'll…. Become her guardian again. Considering my time here in this world, is ticking away by the second." Wixwi greeted and stated in turn.

"Now Your Maje-… hah Wixwi you never now what could happen. I just hope you stick around here still."

"Ironhide I'll be here til- well I'll be here for as long as I can . But even now I am starting to feel weaker , and more tired then I usually am. But Ironhide, can you due me a favor or 3?"

"Sure I can. Just tell me what you need and I will do it for you."

"Ha ha, well Ironhide, first of all I want you to take care of Annabelle and everyone else on the team for me would ya?"

"Of course I will, I promise."

"Can you also give Ratchet all the love in the world. And make him show his softer side a little more often?"

"HAHAHA," Ironhide boomed with his deep voice," Now that might be a little harder to do but I'll try."

"Good now for this last favor of mine you can't tell anyone else okay?"

"Alright now what is it?"

"You can't tell anyone what is to happen to me. Or what happened to me after I die alright?"

"But Wix-"

"I mean it Ironhide! You can't tell anyone ! GOT IT?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good now go get Ratchet and go sleep. You owe it to each other to recharge together now go on. I got to go head to the Lennox's quarters and get 'Belle to bed. Good night 'Hide."

"Good night Wixwi."

And with that Wixwi headed off toward the human quarters on the base. But little did she and Ironhide knew that there conversation was over heard by the one being who shouldn't have heard . For he was off in the shadows waiting and seeing how his Weapon Specialist and the heir to the Prime name to get along. Thou he was now curious on Wixwi's condition and what really happened to her when she was kidnapped. Little did he know he would get the answer to his many questions was to just look inside the memories and knowledge of the Matrix the resided within his chest.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey this is the second to last Chapter in this story. So Hopefully it'll be done by Thursday. Thou I do give you warning this story might not end the way most of you would think it would.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformer just this story idea and my OC's.**

Optimus wasn't able to sleep well the last few nights. Thou everyone else slept great. He was wondering why Wixwi told Ironhide to keep her fate a secret. It had been 4 days since he heard there conversation. Thou he knew something was going to happen soon. Thou Wixwi hadn't shown it, he could tell she was in tremendous pain and was very weak. Lately Wixwi was just sitting around watching the monitors or taking care of paper work when she wasn't with Annabelle or any of the other Bot's. Thou Everyone was hearing a distinct ticking noise, that got louder every day. But it wasn't too loud yet. Thou no one knew where it was coming from.

So for Optimus didn't know how to deal with the situation without being straight forward and blunt about it. So Optimus just let it drop for now while he thought of a better way to deal with it. Thou for Wixwi she was glad Ops hadn't said anything about it. Thou Wix would agree she could live without the pain of her organs and body starting to die. But only 3 more days till she would be free. Thou one problem remained…. Would she sacrifice her powers and live in peace as one with the Matrix.. or would she contribute her powers to the gods and become a prime god and be able to come too and from the Matrix when summoned to assist a prime. Thou she feared that Primus would choose for her to do the latter.

Which in truth was what Primus had chosen for Wixwi. He just had to tell Optimus her destiny when she passed on. Thou he (Primus) hated having to put Princess Samantha (Wixwi) through so much pain but that had to be done in order for Wixwi to become a divine prime god. But I guess some times people have to change for the destiny and path that they must live for the world. Thou with all the changes of things of late. Some things will change for the better, others for the worst. And from what could happen might just brake some peoples life / lives that Wixwi does care about.

Thou when the last day would come in this life of Wixwi's… the ticking of her clock will tick the loudest it ever will. Signaling to everyone with every hour that ticks by that someone will live them… for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey. So sorry for this chapter being so late. I had tremendous writers block. I do Warn this is the last chapter of this story, and there is character death in this chapter. So please no Flames… I might make a sequel to this but it'll be a while before that happens….. school is being a real pain right now.

Disclaimer- I do now own transformers… they only are being used in this story.

_Tick …. Tick… Tick…. _

Everyone was hearing a loud ticking noise today. No one knew where its was coming from. Except for 3 beings. Optimus Prime… he knew with a strange feeling from the matrix something was going to happen today. Ironhide knew exactly what would happen today… thou he didn't dare voice it. Thou his spark-mate Ratchet could tell something was off about Him today. Thou when he asked 'Hide said nothing much, other then he'd explain later.

Lastly Wixwi knew what was to happen to her today…. Primus was making her a Prime Goddess today. Where she would be a servant to a Prime if summoned in a despite time of need. But as much as Wixwi wanted to be relieved of the pain she felt as her body, her mortal body dying, she didn't want to leave the friends…. No the family she'd created here. But she knew the fate she agreed to when Primus brought her back to Finish what her brother and the Rest of NEST started. To see if they could bring Ironhide back. Since in his destiny which Wix' already knew. He needed to be their with Ratchet to help Annabelle out with her destiny.

_Tick… Tock….. Tick… Tock….._

Before Wixwi knew it… she had an hour left. Wow… how time flies… Which reminded her of a quote, "Don't waste your time wishing on tomorrow , when you'll never get today back."

Heh how she used to live her life when she was young and didn't live a crazy life then. But thinking on the upside of things, she wouldn't be leaving her fri-family for forever. Thou Wixwi knew she would return, but not at a time of greatness.

Slowly her organs started to fail. She started to have little black outs. Then before she knew it her world was starting to fade to white, as She began to fade into Primus' realm of light . Soon she was releashed from the horrible pain she felt. But sadly she never got to say goodbye to everyone. She only hoped Ironhide wouldn't be to torn about her death to explain. But little did she know she'd be found gone by the one person who she wised wouldn't find her corpse. Lil' Annabelle.

Annabelle hadn't seen Wixwi , her old/ temporary guardian all day. So she started the endless search for her. She'd looked everywhere for her and still didn't find her. Til she went to Wixwis' private office Room to find a very unwelcoming sight.

Wixwi's very pale, and cold body.

No one was prepared for Annabelle's horrid scream. Thou 'Hide got to her within sec's and Ratchet, Will, Epps and Optimus on his heals with the rest of the base confused as hell. Everything became clear. After several long minutes Ironhide explain why Wixwi died. Thou Optimus know she'd return to them someday. Ratchet did feel pain and guilt as Ironhide told of Wixwi story. Thou he know Ironhide would need him. An in a way he was glad Wixwi help him bring his mate back.

Annabelle and Will both were the most saddened at Wixwis' passing. Thou they knew she was in a better place now.

Soon when Ratchet as about to moved Wixwi' body to a more suitable place for her body to be prepared for her burial. It disintegrated into a explosion of soft blue and white flakes of light. The only thing Wixwi left behind was her Autobot Pendent necklace. With of course Annabelle wanted it , so she could have something to remember her guardian and practical sister with.

When they did hold a memorial for Wixwi, her tombstone just stood by her brother's and fiancé's. And it said this:

_R.I.P._

_Samantha-Anne Mai Songon_

"_Wixwi Kate Prime"_

_7/16/1989-7/13/2012_

_Our noble friend, loyal ally, and N.E.S.T. Soldier, and a faithful Guardian of us all._

_A True Cybertronian Princess_

I know this feels like a weird ending, but due to the tremendous amount of writers block I had on this piece this is the best I could do_. _I will probably make a sequel To this someday. Depending on the reviews I get. Hopefully you all liked this story. Please review and let me know what you thought of this. NO flames Please. ALL OUT TOMBOY.


End file.
